Good Girl Gone Bad
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: When a shy girl was told that something was going down at the Great Canyon, she followed hr partner Digimon's, Devidramon's, advice and went over there to check it out...but it all turned out to be an elusive trap. (Contains rape, orgies, and mind corruption)
Hi, my name is Elsie, and right now I'm licking a big, fat piece of green cock and testicles owned by Ogremon (who is sitting on his chair) while riding an also thick piece of cock owned by Devidramon (who is sitting on the floor on all fours and wears a purple scarf around his left forearm).

My body has been dirtied by messy amounts of Digi-spunk. And you know what? I don't mind one bit! I **love** swallowing and being filled with cum! I'd say it's one of my favorite foods; right up there with burgers, ice cream, and pizza. Oh! One more thing: I have a collar worn around my neck to signify that I am a slave. The accessory even comes with a restraining rope-which my master, Ogremon, is gripping right now.

Yeah, I'm a complete slut...however I wasn't _always_ like this. Back then I was a pussy-ass bitch who rejected the idea of having sex with Digimon-or sex in general! Maybe it'll make sense if I rewind; to how this all got started.

* * *

It all started when Devidramon told me that something was afoot at the Great Canyon. So of course being the shy yet optimistic girl I was I trusted him.

Devidramon first started out as a sad, hungry-looking little Gazimon crawling over to File City desperate for food. Being that I just arrived in this strange world at the time and nothing to defend myself with I **had** to be cautious. But when I stared into his sweet, teary, puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no. I gave him a chocolate bar that I had brought with me at the time and he happily ate it. He was so happy that he begged to be my partner Digimon. Of course I was hesitant but eventually I obliged and the rest was history. Oh! He also has a purple scarf that he used to wear around his neck but after Digivolving and it got too small for him he now wears it around his left forearm (are you starting to see where this is going?).

We've soon arrived in front of Ogremon's base aptly named Ogre Fortress. I was being my usual, cautious and calculating self when I scanned the area to make sure if any hostile Digimon was nearby. I was about to check the shoddily disguised box with a small rectangular hole which they're presumably watching me from. I was about to check it out when Devidramon stopped me and assured me that they purposefully put it there as both a trap and a distraction. Once again, I believed him, but I could've sworn I heard lewdness coming from that thing (starting to see it yet?)...

When I entered the entrance area of the Ogre Fortress I found a whole storage cabinet filled with porn, _Japanese_ porn (aka hentai), anime, cartoons, and a whole lot more-in that order. They certainly have a healthy collection, that's for sure. I spotted Ogremon's Room just north from here so I told Devidramon that we were gonna go in there and he happily agreed. When we entered I found the same storage cabinet filled with the same categories as the last one, but different if you know what I mean. You probably don't. Or do. Whatever.

Before we get to the suspenseful part, let me tell you something about myself: I am an 18-year-old young woman who just started collage and was about to watch TV when suddenly my Digivice's screen started blinking and I was sucked into it and transported to this mysterious new world that these inhabitants call the Digital World (or DigiWorld for short). And I already told you what happened as soon as I arrived there so I won't repeat myself. I have a slender, white-skinned body and black, bowl-shaped hair with a ponytail. I also have brown eyes, B-cup breasts, and happen to be (or...used to be anyways) a virgin. I wear a blue baseball hat for my appropriately shaped bowler hat hair, a pair of glasses, a striped shirt with blue and white lines, a pair of blue jeans, and brown loafers. I also wear a handmade bracelet that Devidramon-or rather Gazimon at the time-made me, basically a heart-shaped jewel attached to thin rope,on my left wrist and a watch on my right. And that's pretty much the gist of it.

However all of a sudden the lights go off and I was standing there holding onto my partner Digimon for dear life. What the hell had just happened?! It was then that I was struck from the back of my head by what felt like a bone club. Before I lost consciousness I saw what looked like a green blurb. Also, this is what I heard while falling unconscious:

Ogremon: Heheh... Good job, buddy. She'll make a _fine_ trophy~...

Devidramon: But of course. All is or my lord~.

Me: D-Devi...draaaaaaa...?

(You should start to see where this is going by now.)

When I woke up what seemed like a couple hours later I found that I was completely nude, my knees on the ground, and had my hands cuffed behind my back! I also noticed that I was now in an unfamiliar room. It was very dark to the point that I couldn't see beyond what was right in front or near my field of vision. Likewise, I was getting this dungeon-like feeling inside of me. I started to panic when I saw some kind of green monster walk into my view.

Ogremon: How's it goin' hot stuff? The name is Ogremon, leader of this fortress.

So I'm still within enemy territory?! Then this must be their secret room. What do they do here exactly...?

Me: Nnnf! Let me go!

Ogremon: No.

Ogremon walks closer to me and crouches down to meet me eye to eye.

Ogremon: Ya' know...at first all we could think about was coming up with ways on how to use you for our own benefits. We sent our very best spy to pretend to be some poor ol', desperate Digimon who just happens to randomly spawn in some city and be your partner.

Me: ! B-But wait...then...that means?!

Devidramon: Means what... _partner~?_

Almost as if on cue a demonic-looking dragon steps into sight... _My_ demonic-looking dragon... I couldn't believe it, my own best friend was nothing more than a trickster all along! I felt so betrayed.

Ogremon: Sex never crossed our minds.

I turned my attention to Ogremon, who was continuing with his statement.

Ogremon: ...But then...we felt something. We began imagining all kinds of hot, dirty scenarios we could have with you. And that was the day that we decided...to keep you as our sex slave!

My eyes bulged when I heard him say "sex slave." Sex was the last thing on my mind that I wanted to do, at least until I got married. Now mentally shitting my pants, I let him finish.

Ogremon: We ordered this big fellow here to trick you into coming into our territory so that we could set up the stage for your demise! To make sure that it went smoothly, I also ordered a few of my Goblimon to be on stealth watch. Heh... Apparently they didn't know what the word "stealth" meant.

Me: I _knew_ there was something off when we were at the entrance!

Devidramon: Yes, and now my master will penetrate _your_ entrance!

As the bestial Digimon said those words I saw Ogremon's loins bulge and eventually flop open to reveal a thick, green cock. It was at least one and a half bigger than a regular adult male's. It even has the exact shape and design minus the green skin. He also had heavy sacks filled with his seed ready to burst out into something.

I started to scream in desperation for help. All it does is just make Ogremon and Devidramon laugh hysterically. I eventually stopped and just sported a look of nervousness and anxiety.

Devidramon goes behind me and lifts me up by the arms, then Ogremon grabs both my hind legs and rub his tip over my pussy, causing me to shiver and whine. And after doing so, he slowly begins to slide it into me, making me moan deprecatingly. When he reached my hymen, he gave me a nasty look that said "prepare to get raped, bitch!" I just looked back at him with fear and plea. And it was then that he pierced through my barrier, causing me to scream and bleed profoundly. Being a brute and giving me no time for recovery he went ahead and began pounding me to kingdom come. It hurt. It really hurt. I was so uncomfortable as he just raped me without a care, moaning and breathing heavily all the while. At least _someone_ is having a good time... I continued to moan and groan in pain as he thrust back and forth within my inner walls After a while I felt another erection begin to rub between my butt cheeks. It could only belong to my former partner... I shook my head at the demon dragon when I looked back at him, but he just ignored it and went and stuffed that sucker into my anus, following his master's rhythm as he too pounded on me. At this point I felt like I was in hell; not only was I being raped and had my virginity stolen by some ugly monster I was also being raped by some ugly monster who happened to be a back-stabbing snake! Er, dragon that is... They increased their movements suddenly and began wailing loudly.

Ogremon: I-I'm gonna cum!

Devidramon: Aaaarrrrgggg! Me too!

Me: S-Stop! Don't-

But it was too late; they both screamed into the air and buried their cocks balls deep within me to shoot out thick, stinky cum within me. I yelled in discomfort as they bloated me with their Digispunk. I just hoped that it would end soon, and after what seemed like an eternity to me they finally calmed down and pulled out their dicks, letting out all of the semen they deposited into my body. I sighed in relief before they dropped me onto the floor and causing me to splash into their cum pool and get my body dirtied with their sperm.

Ogremon: Don't think that this is over bitch! The show has only... *raises his hand* begun! *snaps his fingers*

And a finger snap countless horny, pants-less Goblimon walked into sight. Some looking lustful, some looking woo'd, some looking pent up, the works.

"I wanna fill her with my babies!" "Aw yeah~! This is gonna be sweeeeeeeeet...!" "Hehehe! Hehehehehehe! This is gonna be **so** much fun!"

Me: No... No...! Nonononononono, please I beg you, don't let them have their way with me!

Ogremon raises his hand again and kept it in the air for a suspenseful long before dropping down, signaling all of his small henceman to come rushing over me.

Me: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ogremon: Hmph. I believe our work here is done. Come Devidramon oh pal, let's go watch some TV and catch up!

Devidramon: Yes, _sir!_

* * *

Dicks.

Dicks.

Dicks.

Several dicks.

Dicks.

Dicks.

Dozens of dicks.

Dicks.

Too many dicks.

Never ending amount of dicks.

I see dicks.

I see nothing but dicks.

I smell musk.

I smell nothing but musk.

I hear sex.

I hear nothing but sex.

As my mind slowly begins to crack-leading to its inevitable downfall-it oversees me being assaulted by endless horny Goblimons stuffing my mouth with many of their cocks and my vagina and asshole with even more than that. My body has been painted with their seed, practically using me as a pretend lake to swim all over. The inside of my body has also been dirtied by their semen. Ah. Yes. Semen. I smell nothing but it as well.

Ah! They just came inside me. And now they'll pull out and be replaced by another large number...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...basically it never stops. It refuses to stop. It has a black hole of need that can never be filled and it doesn't care. All it wants is to just use me for practically an eternity.

I don't have my Digivice with me. Ogremon has it. And my friend...or...former friend that is, doesn't mind one bit. They're probably up there right now watching TV, chatting, jerking off to porn, catching Zs, eating breakfast, and going out and exploring as if nothing else is going on. But they're wrong. There _is_ something going on. And they know this. They know this well. Very well. Too well. Suspiciously well. But they don't care. They just wanna go out and have an adventure.

But as for me, I've been reduced to nothing. A cum dumpster. A sex doll that all of the lower Digimon here can never get enough off. Ah... I realized. After being sexually assaulted for countless hours I just finally realized the irony. Alas it is of a tragic one.

As my mind's light dims out its last shine...my mind finally breaks. I feel no pain. I feel no discomfort. I don't even feel dirty. I like cock now. I love cock. I want it in the morning. I want it in the afternoon. I want it in the evening. I want it at night. I want cock in me 24/7. But alas that would be impossible for I'll eventually need my rest. But I'm sure my dreams will be filled with wetness now. I also love cum now. It delicious. Really delicious. So delicious that even just swallowing it makes me cum myself. I want to suck 'em dry out of big, sweaty balls yet not too much. I...I'm so happy~~~~~~~~~~~~...

Suddenly all of the Goblimon stop their activity to stare at me in concern and non-concern at the same time.

"Umm...guys...I think we broke her."

They gently put me down on the floor, which now consisted of mostly sticky Goblimon goo. I widen my eyes at this revelation and lift my back.

Me: N-no! Penis! I want penis! Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis! I want... *crawls over to a loin-less Goblimon right in front of her* I want to... *stops in front of him and grips on his erection, pulling it towards her mouth* I want big, strong penis! *begins sucking him off*

"*Moans loudly* W-welp...not our-aaaahhhhhhhh!-problem!" "*Inserts his shaft into her cunt and begins humping away* Yeah...makes...it...all...the...better...for... _us!_ U-uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ah~! They're masturbating now! Yes! Shower me with your cum! Mmmmm~... I can feel their warm white liquid splash on my messy body~!

Dicks.

Dicks.

Dicks.

These are things...I love more in the entire world! Hmmhmm!... Mmhmmhmmhmmhmm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The next morning, Ogremon and Devidramon arrive in front of a secret passageway hidden behind a wall in Ogremon's room. Ogremon pulls up a cybernetic screen to input some sort of secret password onto it and disappears once he was finished. Being the correct password, the wall opens up a secret passage-of which Ogremon and Devidramon enter and begin to walk down through. Within the stony passageway lies torches which act as the only source of light for there are no windows...obviously. As they reach the door they stop dead in their tracks right in front of it, Ogremon curiously knocking on it softly. After getting no response for awhile Ogremon just opens the door slowly...only to uncover cum splattered all over the other side of it. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. The entire room was covered in Gobilmon seed! This causramon to go "blech!" in disgust.

Devidramon: Even though they're incompetent lackies, they sure do know how to bust a nut.

Ogremon giggles over what his pal just said. "Regardless, we better go in and check up on our slave."

Devidramon looks back inside the room and grumbles in his throat before looking back at his leader. "Do we _have_ too...?"

Ogremon only pointed towards the dungeon with his left index finger.

Devidramon: *Sighs* Yeah, yeah...

Ogremon and Devidramon step into the place where they locked up the tamer girl to be brutally raped by Yggdrasil knows how many of Ogremon's minions. As they walk in their feet begin to get covered in the semen of their lesser members, causing Devidramon to make sounds of disgust as they walk over the white, sticky floor. They stop in their tracks once again as they find their prisoner. After they had done so, the sun begins to rise higher, causing the windows in the big room to lighten the place up as they start to fill it with brightness. One of the windows highlight on a naked female, dirtied under Digi-spunk, who seems to have passed out from last night's activity. Ogremon and Devidramon stared at each other, wondering who was going to wake her.

Devidramon holds up his arms as if he was demanded to freeze. "Not it!"

Ogremon rolled his eyes before putting one leg down and poking on the slave's head a couple of times. The young woman began to slowly wake up after Ogremon touched her a couple times. As she opened her eyes her pupils have appeared to become blanks, to signify that her mind has been broken and has lost her original self (yet still lies somewhere deep within her, watching on in discomfort and shame).

Elise: Good morning, masters~! How may I help you today?

The two evil Digimon grin in revelation over seeing their catch turn into their band's private own sex slave.

Ogremon: Wear this for me, will ya'?

Ogremon hands the prisoner a slave collar for her to wear; to symbolize that he belongs to Ogremon and all his associates now. Elise eagerly takes the collar and wears it around her neck.

Devidramon: Can we get out of here now? I seriously need to call someone over to clean up all this mess.

Ogremon: Yeah, yeah... Come on, human.

Elise: Yes, my master!

* * *

 **Elise's POV**

Sooooo yeah, I'm a complete slut now, but you know what? That's okay! I get very joyed whenever cock is involved and I'm oft visited by other big, strong Digimon who want to fuck me-and I enjoy every second of it. 3 Speaking of fucking...

Devidramon: Heheh... You sure do love riding my dick, don'tcha..."tamer"?

Me: Yes! Oh sweet Yggdrasil, lord oh mighty, yes! I love it when I ride on your, big, fat dick, Devidramon! I love it sooooo mu-

My head was suddenly hit with thick, stinky white goo. Ogremon just came again. Tehe... I love it when he does that~. I begin teabagging and licking on his saggy balls for a while before my head was once again hit with his semen. Next I massage his meaty pole between my firm, squishy breasts. I can hear Devidramon breathing heavily above me, so I sped up my pelvis movement to milk some cum out of him, and it seemed to work for as I heard him roar into the air he came a bucket load inside me. Ahhhhhhhh~! Sooooooo goooooood! During his orgasm I sucked on my green master's length to milk some cum out of him too, which also worked; he also screams into the atmosphere as he ejaculates a larger amount than what he was giving before into my throat. I eject the shaft out of my mouth to speak.

Me: Master Ogremon...

Ogremon: Yeeees, Elise?

Me: Can I play with the Fugamon now?

Ogremon: Now, now. You know that it's dangerous to have sex with them without supervision. Buncha wild fellow brethren... Let Devidramon accompany you.

Me: But he'll just put a cum limit on me!

Ogremon: Exactly.

Me: *Sighs* Okay...

Devidramon pulls out of me, which makes me sad, and takes over the leash handle from Ogremon. I pull my boobs away from Ogremon's semen cannon and walk gleefully to the room where feral, horny Fugamon live. This is one of my favorite rooms BTW. 3

We eventually stop in front of said room full of brown, monstrous Digimon. Devidramon pulls out a digital projection, puts in some kind of passcode which causes the door to soundly unlock, and shuts the digital screen off. He nudges his head towards the inside, suggesting that I go in after him. I go inside the room to find only a couple Fugamon huddled together in the center...but don't you worry: what they lack in quantity, they **more** then make for it in quality. 3 I squeeze into the center they were sitting around, causing them to stare at me in surprise yet anticipation.

Me: Hiiiiiiiii fellas~. Ready to fuck me? 3

Almost as if on instinct, they shot up onto their feet as their glorious dicks begin erecting quickly. One of them grabs my left arm and jerks me right towards him, giving him an opportunity to shove his thick ass cock straight through my anal ring. I moan in pleasure when he inserts his meaty equipment inside me, but it doesn't stop there. Another of these guys immediately walks up to slide his own shaft straight into my pussy and grabs my sides before nodding towards the Fugamon with his length in my ass, who nods back in sync, after which the one with his fleshy pole in my vagina lays his back on the wooden floor and the other on top of me. Now they're both sandwiching me to give the others room to push their own Digi-hoods inside of me. Aaaaahhhhhhhhh~...! And they do just that; a few of them slide their own Digi-penises into my anus and the other few into my cunt while the rest-those being two-sit on their legs with their hot, dirty cocks pulsing near my head. I get the message and begin jerking them off frantically. And, as usual, the ones fucking me love to have it very rough. 3333

Me: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MY BEASTIES! FUCK ME!**

The Fugamon bellow, roar, and howl as they perform this bombastic dance of sexes with me. Devidramon just sits on the wall and jerks off to the whole scene. Aah~! I can already feel the ones receiving the handjob about to ejaculating. I cup on their balls as they give my head a cum shower. I open my mouth wide hoping to get a couple strings onto my tongue to swallow. Meanwhile, the ones pounding me away are already beginning to pour their seed into me. Mmmmmmmmmm~, feels sooooooo gooooooooood... 3

Devidramon: You only have two dozen orgasms to go now.

Me: Yeah, yeah.

I shove two tips into my throat and begin milking the cum out of the Fugamon getting their turkeys choked on. The others seem to be ejaculating at a slower rate. I suddenly get a very, kinky idea. I stop sucking on the two, brown cocks as they shoot one load each onto my face. I told the ones thrusting into me wildly to stop and pull out of me. Although confused, the obliged and did as I say.

Devidramon: Oh?

Next I asked them to do the following: One of them to sit on his hunches and slide me down on his length and to begin pound on me hard. For the rest, they should surround me in a circle with their erections facing towards me. They do all just that, making me feel happy and pleased. I finally warn them to not cum until I've done so myself. I immediately begin to suck and jerk off on all the cocks happily invading my space-occasionally licking and sucking on their hung testicles. The rest who weren't receiving the blowjob or handjob simply masturbated. The Fugamon assaulting my pussy begins fondling on my firm titties as he continues to hump me, making me even more ecstatic than I already am. Not wanting to keep myself any longer, I move my hips to the fucker's rhythm to build up my orgasm...and it seems to be working! I hastily bounce my ass cheeks as prepare to relieve myself onto the Fugamon in front of me. I tongue kiss the wild Digimon in drunken lust as get ready to cum hard. The others seem to have sensed this and prepare to blow their nuts. As I moan in complete bliss the Fugamon roar loudly in pleasure as they start to excessively squirt out their sperm inside and onto my feminine body. I open my mouth wide once more in order to swallow the incoming Digi-spunk. It tastes heavenly BTW. 3 I fall limp onto the humper's chest, fatigued from the activity and beginning to fall asleep. But not before hearing my former partner Digimon gasp. He probably just came just now.

Devidramon: This is why there's a cum limit "partner." I'll increase it when your body decides to toughen up and take this kind of roughness. Speaking of the cum limit, it has expired. And from the looks of it, you should probably get some sleep now. Nighty night ya' little slu-

Before I could hear him finish, my eyes shut as I finally passed out. So yes, this is my life now...and I wouldn't have it any other way!. And the best part is is that the variety of Digimon to fuck with is super exciting! Hueueueueueueue~~~~~~~~~~~~...!

 **END**


End file.
